A Tale of Lady Sweaters
by dinkydiddydums
Summary: "I have to say, I picked the wrong day to wear it. It's far too cold out for these one-shouldered things." Kurt tugged uselessly at fabric hanging over his shoulder in an attempt to get it to cover more of his skin. Blaine whimpered from behind him.


Kurt had been pleased with his outfit choice that morning—of course, he was always pleased with his outfits, after all, his fashion senses were impeccable, if he did say so himself—and usually, it took a lot to deter him of that confidence. Actually, now that he thought of it, it had never been done before. Yes, he'd been called out on some of his more…extravagant of ensembles, but that never made him any less proud.

Now, that was changing, and Kurt hated Blaine for making him feel that way. Really, though, how was he supposed to keep that utter confidence with Blaine staring at his sweater so blatantly with furrowed brows? Whenever Kurt caught his attention and lifted a questioning brow, Blaine would shake his head and force his eyes back to his notebook. That was when Kurt _knew _something was up, because Blaine rarely took notes in classes. The curriculum at McKinley was like kindergarten to Blaine.

Before glee club practice, Kurt decided to figure out what was up. Blaine, however, clearly had other plans since his eyes widened the moment he saw Kurt waiting by his locker and immediately turned and headed in the opposite direction. Kurt huffed and glared at his boyfriend's retreating back. _What _was Blaine's deal? Kurt rather liked his sweater—it was even one of his more subdued looks.

"Mercedes!" Kurt linked his elbow with his best friend's, knowing she would be honest about his outfit if he asked. "Mercedes, I need you to tell me if this sweater is horrendous." Mercedes stopped in her tracks and fixed Kurt with a suspicious look.

"Why do I feel like I'm stepping into a trap?" She asked warily. Kurt rolled his eyes. Granted, in the past, it would have been just that. Still, his friends _could _have a little more faith in him. Kurt's deadpan stare clearly told Mercedes that he was being completely serious. She took a few moments to laugh at him. "Boy, you cannot be serious. Since when do you care what people think of what you wear? You _know _you're fierce." Kurt shrugged a little, feeling a tad bit uplifted.

"Well, yes—only because the people in this hell-hole wouldn't know fashion if it strutted right off the runway and into their faces. But…Blaine has been staring at me all day. And I don't mean the good 'I am completely infatuated with you' kind of staring. And he won't even talk to me when I try to ask him about it. It's kind of freaking me out." Kurt rattled on, fingering the wool of his grey sweater insecurely. Mercedes snorted out a small laugh before covering her mouth and pretending it never happened. "Mercedes…"

"Yeah?" Her innocent act fooled no one. Particularly Kurt, who possessed the remarkable ability call her on any bluff since they were eight years old.

"You know something. What did he tell you?" Mercedes tried desperately to keep a straight face as she vehemently denied knowing anything about Blaine's insane behaviour, but Kurt knew better. Still, Mercedes remained silent on the matter. Had the entire world gone crazy? Once more, he glanced down at the sweater. Maybe Blaine was thrown off by the fact that it was a feminine-looking article—understandable, seeing as he found it in the women's section—but Kurt was always wearing clothes that weren't traditionally worn by men.

Kurt shook his head and stopped obsessing over it once he and Mercedes reached the choir room. Blaine was sitting in the back row between Santana and Finn, looking anywhere but at Kurt. Honestly, Kurt was a little stung by that. Maybe Blaine was embarrassed about being with someone who wore women's clothing in public. The hurt quickly turned to anger, though. Kurt took pride in his appearance. Fashion was his _thing_, and the way he saw it, was it wasn't limited to gender. You wore whatever you wanted to wear, and Kurt would _not _feel bad about that.

He took a seat in the chair in front of Blaine with a huff of annoyance when he heard a small groan emit from behind him. He gritted his teeth and went on as though he hadn't noticed.

"I like your sweater, Kurt. I have one just like it." Brittany smiled warmly at Kurt. He heard Puck snort in laughter at the other end of the room but brushed it off. Brittany was thick, yes, but she was sweet—and Puck was just being his typical self, trying to get a rise out of him.

"Thank you, Brit." Kurt mumbled quietly, not bothering to turn and look her in the eye, because he knew his gaze would wander over to Blaine, who would undoubtedly be staring at him again. "Though, I have to say, I picked the wrong day to wear it. It's far too cold out for these one-shouldered things." Kurt tugged uselessly at fabric hanging over his shoulder in an attempt to get it to cover more of his skin. Blaine whimpered from behind him. Mercedes started laughing.

"What—_oh_." Santana smirked and winked at Kurt. "Who knew Hummel could be such a tease?" Santana leaned back, her gaze flickering between Blaine and Kurt. "That's kinda hot, actually." She admitted with a shrug. Brittany nodded unabashedly beside her. Kurt had finally turned around to stare at the Cheerio in confusion.

"_What _are you talking about? I'm not—I am _not _a tease!" Kurt immediately flushed deeply when he realized how loud he'd been and how most of the New Directions was now staring openly at him.

"Whoa, what? Kurt, are you—I mean, do you and Blaine—do you guys, you know—do it? Like, _it_? Like, you… have se—" Finn was becoming more flustered and red with each stutter, and he was taking Kurt right along with him.

"_Oh_-kay." Kurt interrupted quickly. The damage had been done, though. Now all of New Directions—save the people with souls, like Mike and Tina, who were shooting Kurt sympathetic glances—was speculating about Kurt and Blaine's sex-life. Kurt looked to Blaine for help, but Blaine was staring openly at Kurt's bare shoulder. "Blaine…?" Blaine snapped out of his trance. Kurt felt his mouth go dry when he saw Blaine's eyes flash darkly. "Oh." He said stupidly. "I think I get it now." Without wasting another passing second, Blaine took Kurt by the hand and led him out of the choir room and down the hall.

Kurt continued to blush as he heard Santana's distinct wolf-whistle and cry of "_wanky_" follow them down the hall. Blaine had obviously decided they were far away enough from the glee club and pushed Kurt up against the lockers. Suddenly, feeling a draft on his bare skin was the last thing on Kurt's mind. Actually, Kurt could barely remember his name with the way Blaine was kissing him.

"I take it you don't hate the sweater?" Kurt asked quietly, his voice breathier and higher than usual. That wasn't really his fault, though, he maintained. He couldn't control these things when Blaine was pressing his lips down Kurt's neck and across his shoulder. Blaine groaned and pulled away from Kurt reluctantly.

"They drive me crazy." He blurted suddenly, to Kurt's astonishment. Kurt giggled when Blaine blushed and ducked his head. "Shoulders, that is. I know it sounds insane…" Blaine trailed off. Kurt figured he got distracted if the way he was gawking lustfully at Kurt's shoulder was anything to go by. Kurt grinned and entwined his fingers into Blaine's adorably curly hair. It was a pleasant surprise to find the wild mess that had been hidden beneath all that gel. One that Kurt was absolutely crazy about. For that reason, and that reason alone, he allowed Blaine with one strange fetish.

"I'll have to remember that in the future." Kurt whispered before leaning down to encase Blaine's lips once more. The kiss ended quickly, though, as Blaine took this as an invitation to assault Kurt's exposed shoulder. Kurt had to admit, the way Blaine was licking and biting at his shoulder felt surprisingly good. Okay, it was amazing, and apparently, he'd been pretty clear about his opinion on the matter because Blaine was pulling away from Kurt's shoulder, looking at him smugly. Kurt just rolled his eyes. "We should get back to practice."

"But…" Blaine pouted before pressing one last sweet kiss to Kurt's shoulder and taking his hand as they walked back to practice together. "Kurt, if you wouldn't mind…I'd prefer you not wear things like this to school anymore. I got absolutely _nothing _done all day." He whispered against Kurt's ear, making him shiver as they re-entered the choir room, to the amusement of their friends.

"I told you Hummel was a tease." Santana said triumphantly, holding out an open palm to Mike. He grumbled under his breath and handed over a ten dollar bill. Kurt gawked at the exchange. He pointed accusingly at Mike, who was shyly shrugging.

"Sorry, Kurt. I thought it would be easy money." Kurt spluttered at Blaine dragged him over to a couple of open seats. "I didn't think you'd come back with a hickey!" Blaine chuckled quietly as Kurt gasped and covered his shoulder in embarrassment.

"I knew our little Kurtie wasn't as innocent as he let on." Santana continued as she fanned herself with her newly acquired cash. Apparently, all other members of the New Directions—save those who valued their lives—bet against Santana. Kurt wasn't sure whether he should have been insulted or complimented. Finn shouted incoherently from the other side of the room.

"Can we _please _not talk about the innocence of my brother?" And with that, the attention was off Kurt's hickey and onto traumatizing Finn with scenarios—most of which were supplied by Puck and Santana—involving Blaine, Kurt and a lot of nudity.

"I am never wearing off-the-shoulder shirts _ever _again, Blaine Anderson." Kurt promised. With one look at Blaine's hungry stare, focused on his shoulder, Kurt knew it was a lie.

_A/N: So I know this is kind of late to the fandom, seeing as we've now moved on from Blaine's shoulder fetish and onto the twin thing but…I had to write one, I just had to. And it's late and I should be going to bed and I don't own Glee okay thanks for reading bye._

_-Alaina_


End file.
